


капитан читал порнуху

by bikkusuro



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikkusuro/pseuds/bikkusuro
Summary: Тензо пытается приспособиться к новой жизни после перехода из Корня в обычное АНБУ.





	капитан читал порнуху

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [taicho read some porn junk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048268) by [bikkusuro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikkusuro/pseuds/bikkusuro)



> Кросспост с фикбука.

Капитан читал порнуху, и все об этом знали.  
Но смысл был не в этом, а в том, что у капитана (так сложилось) не было сердца.  
Вместо сердца у капитана был чёрный мемориальный камень с красиво вырезанными на нём именами.  
Самое забавное — камень умудрялся кровоточить.  
Вот то есть, действительно, с каждого иероглифа стекало что-то отвратительно красное.  
Что-то отвратительно красное вытекало и из левого глаза капитана.  
Но главное было не это, а то, что Тензо совсем не знал, что с этим делать.  
И делать ли вообще.

Когда Тензо был в Корне, у него не было прошлого и будущего, но были миссии.  
В Корне служили два типа людей: те, у которых сегодня было кодовое имя, и те, у которых его сегодня не было.  
В обычном АНБУ тоже служило два типа людей: те, которые живые, и те, которые мёртвые. Вторых было больше.  
Вторых было больше, и капитан был одним из них.  
Тензо теперь служил в АНБУ, и всё, что у него было, — это миссии и читающий порнуху капитан.  
Ах да, ещё постоянное имя. Имя — это самое главное.

Было ли у Тензо сердце, он и сам не знал.  
Что-то, конечно, гоняло кровь по телу и ухало гулким пульсом, вот только в груди слева не отдавалось.  
Тензо радовался: меньше всего на свете ему бы хотелось, чтобы у него постоянно что-то кровоточило. Стирка и так отнимала непозволительно много времени между миссиями.  
Кровь, она вообще плохо отстирывается. Капитану с этим не везло.

Так вот, вместо сердца у капитана был камень. И каждый день он обязательно тащился посидеть перед своим сердцем пару часов.  
Тензо приходил следом, устраиваясь у какого-нибудь дерева неподалеку. Ему не нравилось, что капитан так зависит от сердца.  
Видит Ками, не будь сердце капитана мемориальным памятником всей Конохи, Тензо бы его обязательно разрушил, прорастив насквозь дерево, а остатки бы в пыль стёр.  
Однако, с памятником героям так поступить было нельзя. Вот Тензо и шатался за капитаном, хотя на его маске был далеко не пёс.  
Таскался следом и сидел в ожидании до тех пор, пока закат не заливал небо красным, а капитан, ссутулившись, не отправлялся домой.  
Тензо провожал, не забыв напоследок прожечь чёрный камень ненавидящим взором.  
Иногда капитан замечал его и, похлопав по плечу или спине, как хорошую собаку, звал выпить с собой пива, или чаю с данго, или просто поесть рамена, или ещё чего.  
Если у Тензо было достаточно денег, чтобы заплатить за двоих, то он соглашался. Капитан за себя никогда не платил.  
Если у Тензо денег не было, то он быстро испарялся в шуншине и наблюдал за тем, как капитан идёт домой, откуда-то с окрестных крыш.  
Иногда капитан проходил мимо, уткнувшись единственным глазом в книжку с порнухой и даже не заговаривая. Тензо всё равно его провожал.

У Тензо ничего не было, кроме миссий и капитана. И постоянного имени. И небольшой комнаты в общежитии с казённой мебелью. Обмундирование и оружие у него тоже было казённое.  
У капитана было не так. У него, кроме такого же казённого добра, был ещё чёрный мемориальный камень, нинкены и цветок на подоконнике.  
В общем-то, Тензо тоже было решился цветок посадить, но потом задумался и вырастил дерево. Прямо из пола.

С этого дерева всё, наверное, и началось.  
Нужда ходить за капитаном отпала сама собой. Также, как и вопрос: зачем он вытащил Тензо из Корня.  
Тензо читал книги по архитектуре, и все об этом знали.  
Иногда он соглашался угостить капитана пивом, или чаем, или даже раменом.  
Но потом всё равно спешил домой — к своему дереву.  
Прикасался к его листве — и в груди слева что-то отзывалось.  
А то, что не кровоточило, а зеленело, так это было даже к лучшему.


End file.
